


Chocolate Fixes Everything

by ExploringWonders



Series: Among The Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ImentionedKeithforhalfasecondbutthat'snotenoughtoincludehiminthecharacterlist, Romantic Fluff, lanceisthebestboyfriendever, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: Pidge gets angry when Lance ditches her in the middle of training, but she soon finds out he had only the best intentions for doing so.So I wrote this for Valentine's Day back in 2019. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Among The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178396
Kudos: 2





	Chocolate Fixes Everything

The hallway was silent when the red paladin’s door slid open in the middle of the night. He crept past every room, the floor squeaking under his socks. Hunk’s room was his destination, where he hoped the yellow paladin was fast asleep. He was a secret agent on the way to collect priceless information, and he wasn’t about to let anyone know what he was up to. Not until morning, that is, but only one member of the team would care, anyway.

Lance was inches away from the cold surface of the door when it slid open, much louder than he had intended it to be. He stared into the dark expanse that lay before him, eyes wide in apprehension. Surely the noise woke up Hunk. He had always been a light sleeper, even before they were thrown into the middle of a space war.

He poked his head through the door, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw Hunk still in bed, fast asleep. One foot stepped in the room, and cautiously, the other.

His eyes moved to the bookcase and the entire shelf Hunk had set aside for cookbooks from various planets. Sadly, he hadn’t taken one from Earth, simply because they didn’t think they would be gone this long. Lance definitely didn’t think he would find a girlfriend up in space, but she was just across the hall now, the only reason he was up at this hour.

His finger ran along the spine of each book as he tried to remember which had the recipe he saw. He slowly pulled one out and flipped through the pages. He didn’t understand the language, but lucky for him, there were plenty of pictures. After doing this with three other books, he finally found a picture of what he was looking for. He picked up the others and carefully put them back on the shelf, sneaking out of the room with his prize tucked under his arm.

o0o

“Pidge, you’ve got a drone on your six!” Lance yelled, caught in an intense sword fight with one of the gladiator robots.

“Got it!” Pidge swung around and sliced it in half. “Look out!”

Lance ducked, barely missing the blade swinging where his neck would have been. “Thanks, Katie.”

“Don’t mention it.”

He jammed his sword into the robot’s chest. “If I find out that you chopped off any of my hair, you’re going to be  _ glad _ you were never born.”

Pidge sliced her own robot adversary with her bayard, ending their training sequence. “Lean over. Let me see.”

Lance bent down so she could see the top of his head. She ran a hand through his hair. “You’re good. Nothing missing.”

“That’s a relief,” he said, pulling her into his embrace. “Good job, today, Katie-bug.”

“You too, Tailor.” They stood there, trading compliments and playing with each other’s hair. “Do you know you smell like chocolate?”

Lance’s eyes grew wide as he remembered his midnight mission the night before. “Oh, I almost forgot! I'm really sorry, Pidge. I've gotta go.” He pulled away and ran through the double doors into the hallway.

Pidge visibly deflated as the doors slid shut. “Okay, I guess I’ll clean up, then.” Her face turned to a scowl.  _ What’s the matter with him? Can’t we have just one romantic moment without him running away? _

She picked up her bayard and looked around at the various training equipment that littered the floor. The paladins were experiencing one of the rare occasions where Keith wasn’t banging on the door wanting to get inside and train, so she decided while she was here, she might as well blow off some steam.

“Start training sequence five.”

The ceiling opened up, and two more robots landed on the floor in battle stance, quickly mirrored by the green paladin’s own. “Which one of you wants to go first?”

One stepped forward, and she pulled out her weapon. “Oh, so you’re the brave one, huh? Kind of like someone else I know.” She lunged forward, ready to pierce through the cold metal, but the robot used its sword to block her attack. “Oh, I see what you did there. You’re fast.” She slid her bayard under the sword and effectively stabbed the machine before the sword reached her. “Just not fast enough.”

She felt her feet slip out from under her and looked up from the floor to see the other robot’s towering figure. “I’m going to warn you," She said, picking her bayard up off the floor. "You caught me in a bad mood.”

In one fatal swipe, she had successfully sliced the robot's torso in half. "As I said, don't mess with angry girls."

Her stomach began to growl, and she looked at her holographic watch and realized it was nearly one o'clock. She raced through the hallway, eager to get to the kitchen, where hopefully, lunch would be ready.

The doors slid open, and she stepped inside to find Lance and Hunk on opposite sides of the room. Lance hopped around to different cabinets, each time returning to a large bowl on the counter. Sometimes he added ingredients, while other times he simply stared at the mix, confusion written all over his face.

Hunk had multiple frying pans out, and with one spatula in each hand, flipped what looked like pancakes. He looked over his shoulder and saw her staring. "Hey, Pidge." Lance turned around after hearing what Hunk said, and immediately tried to hide the bowl, but she could still see it on both sides of him.

"You hungry?" Hunk asked. "I'm making Verbelian Dorfishbork." He worded the dish's name as if it sounded appetizing, or sounded at least like something she'd heard of before.

"I have no idea what that means, but if it's lunch, I'm in."

"Sure is." Hunk answered. He tossed a plate to Pidge like a Frisbee. "Hold that right there."

"This again?"

"Yep." He flipped the pancake, once on the skillet, and the other right onto her plate fifteen feet away. He'd been doing this for almost a month, having only missed once, but Keith was still cautious near the kitchen ever since.

"Thanks, Hunk." Pidge shot a glance at the red paladin, who was still failing to hide the bowl from her view. "I think I'm gonna take this to my room."

"See you later, Pidge."

She started down the hall but soon heard the door open again as footsteps echoed in her direction. "Katie, wait up!"

She turned back to Lance, her unimpressed face staring into his nervous one. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," she spat. "Why wouldn't I be? All you did was ditch me in the training room."

"What?" He took a step forward. "I didn't mean to ditch you. I just had to-" His eyes widened, and he quite literally bit his tongue to stop himself.

"I guess you were too concerned with food to worry about your girlfriend." Her voice grew angrier and angrier as she pointed a finger at him. "I'll have you know that after you left,  _ I _ trained without you."

He looked at her, surprise written all over his face. "Katie, I promise I didn't mean to-"

She turned and left, leaving a trail of both of their hurt feelings in her path. "Save it."

She wished the door to her room was capable of slamming shut. She could’ve really used a good door slam to clear her mind, but she guessed, for now, a gentle  _ swoosh _ would do.

She strolled past the mirror and caught a glimpse of her hair, which now brushed against her neck.  _ Is it finally long enough? _

She picked up the scrunchy she had borrowed from Allura, and after many minutes of untangling and taming her hair, she had successfully put her hair in a tiny ponytail. A few strands of hair that weren’t quite long enough fell next to her neck.  _ Soon, _ she thought.

_ “Hey, Katie?” _ Lance’s voice came from outside her door.  _ “Can I come in?” _

“No,” she said. “I’m mad at you, remember?”

_ “Yeah,” _ he said, his voice falling.  _ “I remember.” _

Pidge pulled out her laptop and started typing random letters into the keyboard, hoping to distract herself.  _ Maybe if I pretend to be doing something productive, he’ll leave. _

She heard him sit down outside her door.  _ “I brought you something.” _

“I don’t want it.”

_ “What if I said this something is why I left our training session early?” _

“I’m not changing my mind.”

_ “Do you know what day it is? On Earth, that is.” _

Pidge looked at the date in the corner of the screen. “February fourteenth, why?”

_ “Oh, nothing.” _

“Oh, it’s something.” She stormed to the door and opened it. “And you’re going to tell me!” Lance must have been leaning against the door because he fell back onto her feet.

“Oh, hi.” He blushed as he stared up at her steaming face. He held a package wrapped in paper with a green ribbon around it. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He smiled and held the package up to her.

“Valentine’s Day?” She took the package, and Lance stood up. He had brown syrup on his cheek and smudged in his hair. His smile grew brighter as she carefully unwrapped the package to reveal a red, rectangle box.

"Close your eyes." He asked.

"What?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Probably not," he answered. She frowned at him, and his smile grew wider. "Please?"

They continued their staring contest, their smiles and scowls only adding gasoline to the other's flame. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Uh, fine." She closed her eyes, immediately regretting her decision when they met darkness. She felt the box leave her hands and fought back the urge to open them again.

"Okay, now open your mouth." She followed his instructions, and she felt something cold touch her tongue. It began to melt on impact. "You can look now."

She opened her eyes again to see the same smile. "Do you like it? Is it good? It's not too soft, is it?"

She chewed the small cube, and her eyes widened when the flavor hit her tongue. With her mouth still full, she yelled. "Holy crow! Is this chocolate?"

"Yep." He smiled again, holding the open box in front of her. "Do you want another one?"

"Do I?" She grabbed five more and shoved one in her mouth. "Oh, these are so good! Is that peanut butter?"

"Yeah, it is," he beamed like a proud child. "Allura told me you like it, and Hunk helped me make it. We made about five jars of the stuff, too, so if you want any more, we can-"

A pair of lips met his, and he closed his eyes as Pidge wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a while, holding each other and exchanging small pecks. "Thank you so much, Lance."

"You're welcome, Katie." He ran his hand through her small ponytail. "So... Your hair's long enough for ponytails now, huh?"

"Almost." She smiled.


End file.
